The present invention relates generally to computer-generated images, and more particularly, to a method, system and software product for storing information regarding a selected view in a series of views of a three-dimensional image.
Computer-generated images are used in many different industries to model surfaces and solids. In the medical fields, computer imaging is used in combination with ultrasound scanning, magnetic resonance scanning or other medical scanning technology to display, analyze and organize the data these medical scanning technologies provide. For example, ultrasound machines use ultrasonic wave, i.e. sonar, to scan a patient""s body. The data thus obtained is then analyzed by physicians to assist the physicians in their diagnosis and treatment of patients. Ultrasound can be used to view a fetus, blood-flow patterns in arteries, or to scan organs for irregularities such as cysts.
Digital Imaging and Communication in Medicine (DICOM) is a detailed specification describing a means of formatting and exchanging images and associated information. In a DICOM image file, the actual image data as well as information about the image, such as image width and height is stored. DICOM images can be either single-frame objects (a single frame of data) or multi-frame objects (multiple frames of data). A CINE file is a multi-frame object that can be viewed as a 3-dimensional cube (parallelopiped) of data. A user can generate various 3-dimensional views of the CINE file by interacting with this cube of data. The DICOM 3D module loads a CINE file and allows the user to create various 3-dimensional views of the CINE data.
Typically, a three dimensional image is displayed to a user by being projected on a two dimensional surface such as a screen or monitor. On the screen or monitor, the three dimensional image is typically viewed by a user through a series of two dimensional views.
New views can be generated of a CINE file by geometrically manipulating the original cube of data and by generating new-cut planes that intersect with the original cube. Not all views are equal in terms of displaying relevant information regarding the patient, so one reviewing the image data will typically search for views that show the most information. For example, a scanned portion of a patient may include an area of particular interest, such as, for example, a tumor, which is not visible in many views of the scanned portion of the patient. Of the views in which the tumor is visible, there will be an optimal view that shows more information regarding the tumor than other views.
In DICOM, a xe2x80x9cstudyxe2x80x9d is a series of images associated with a particular patient. Each study has an associated xe2x80x9cStudy UIDxe2x80x9d, (unique identifier), which is a unique identifier of that study. Each image in a given study has an xe2x80x9cimage UIDxe2x80x9d, which uniquely identifies the image in a given study.
Given a particular DICOM image, a derived image can be generated from it by geometrically manipulating a coordinate space (parallelopiped) on which the image data is mapped as described above. The derived image will contain information describing the Study and Image UID of the primary image from which it was derived.
Say that a patient is scanned by a technician using an ultrasound scanner. Image data obtained from the patient at a scanning station will be saved as a CINE file having a Study and Image UID that identifies the patient. The technician may subsequently review the data, and generate one or more derived images from the initial images or frames of the CINE file. The CINE file will then be sent to the review station, where it will be reviewed again, and more derived images generated. The CINE file may then be sent on to other review stations. However, each user at each review station must start anew in analyzing the CINE file.
As a result of this failure to transmit derived images, or other information regarding the CINE file with the CINE file, work and analysis is lost, resulting in the same analysis having to be conducted more than once. Accordingly, there is a need for a system, method and computer software product for recording a reviewer""s selections and, in particular, the derived images, made from a CINE file such that subsequent users reviewing the CINE file, can also have access to previous reviewers selections from the CINE file.
An object of one aspect of the present invention is to provide a method executable on a computer system V for storing information regarding a selected view of a 3-dimensional image.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of storing and restoring for replay a selected view from a series of views of a three dimensional image generated from an image object. The three dimensional image is generated in an image coordinate set of a coordinate space. Each image coordinate in the image coordinate set has an associated image property in the image object. The three dimensional image is configurable to sequentially make each view in the series of views viewable, and has an associated configuration for each view in the series of views. The method comprises (a) selecting the selected view from the series of views; (b) storing an object unique identifier for the image object; (c) storing the associated configuration for the selected view of the three dimensional image; (d) retrieving the object unique identifier; (e) retrieving the image object using the object unique identifier; (f) retrieving the associated configuration for the selected view of the three dimensional image; (g) generating the three dimensional image in the coordinate space from the image object; and, (h) configuring the three dimensional image to have the associated configuration for the selected view to make the selected view viewable.
An object of a second aspect of the present invention is to provide a view-storing data structure for storing information regarding a selected view of a 3-dimensional image.
In accordance with this second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a view-storing data structure for storing a selected view from a series of view of a three dimensional image generated from an image object having a unique identifier. The three dimensional image is generated in an image coordinate set of a coordinate space. Each image coordinate in the image coordinate set has an associated image property in the image object. The three dimensional image is configurable to sequentially make each view in the series of views viewable, and has an associated configuration for each view in the series of views. The data structure comprises an image identification object for storing the unique identifier of the image object, and a view object for storing the associated configuration of the selected view in the three dimensional image.
An object of a third aspect of the present invention is to provide a computer system for storing information regarding a selected view of a 3-dimensional image.
In accordance with this third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data processing system for storing and restoring for replay a selected view from a series of views of a three dimensional image generated from an image object. The three dimensional image is generated in an image coordinate set of a coordinate space. Each image coordinate in the image coordinate set has an associated image property in the image object. The three dimensional image is configurable to sequentially make each view in the series of views viewable, and has an associated configuration for each view in the series of views. The data processing system comprises means for performing the steps of (a) selecting the selected view from the series of views; (b) storing an object unique identifier for the image object; (c) storing the associated configuration for the selected view of the three dimensional image; (d) retrieving the object unique identifier; (e) retrieving the image object using the object unique identifier; (f) retrieving the associated configuration for the selected view of the three dimensional image; (g) generating the three dimensional image in the coordinate space from the image object; and, (h) configuring the three dimensional image to have the associated configuration for the selected view to make the selected view viewable.
An object of a fourth aspect of the present invention is to provide a computer program product for storing information regarding a selected view of a 3-dimensional image.
In accordance with this fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer program product for use on a computer system to store and restore for replay a selected view from a series of views of a three dimensional image generated from an image object. The three dimensional image is generated in an image coordinate set of a coordinate space. Each image coordinate in the image coordinate set has an associated image property in the image object. The three dimensional image is configurable to sequentially make each view in the series of views viewable, and has an associated configuration for each view in the series of views. The computer program product comprises a recording medium and means recorded on the medium for instructing the computer system to perform the steps of (a) selecting the selected view from the series of views; (b) storing an object unique identifier for the image object; (c) storing the associated configuration for the selected view of the three dimensional image; (d) retrieving the object unique identifier; (e) retrieving the image object using the object unique identifier; (f) retrieving the associated configuration for the selected view of the three dimensional image; (g) generating the three dimensional image in the coordinate space from the image object; and, (h) configuring the three dimensional image to have the associated configuration for the selected view to make the selected view viewable.